


Remember Zion

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Prisoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lie together for warmth and comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Zion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Valentine's Day prompt challenge in 2007.

They lie together for warmth and comfort. “Human contact,” says Kate, her teeth chattering as Teyla curls an arm around Kate’s back and flings the thin blanket around them both. “The need to connect with someone in a stressful situation – to have an ally.”

Teyla nods and lets the other woman talk on, agreeing when agreement is indicated, and sharing her body heat with the other. They both know what’s coming - the difficult fate of captured women in Pegasus and on Earth.

In the middle of the night, she wakes to Kate’s hand on her hip, the Earth woman’s breasts pressed up against her.

\--

Kate does not deal well with captivity; Teyla wonders if any of the women from Earth would. Perhaps Laura might, or another of the military women. Their training would surely teach them what might be expected should they be captured.

When Kate is returned, shaking and shivering, her crystalline eyes staring blankly into space, Teyla takes charge of the other woman, gently cleaning her of the physical remnants of her ordeal. There is nothing that will clear Kate’s mind of it.

In the middle of the night, Kate ‘wakes’ – gasping, clawing, as though waking from a nightmare. Teyla soothes her with voice and touch. The other woman’s hand lingers over her heart – over the downwards curve of her left breast – and her legs press briefly against Teyla’s, before Kate stills and is silent again, but for the weeping.

\--

The taking of wives and women by force is not unknown in Pegasus. There have been cultures that reproduce at any cost, seizing women and impregnating them through seduction, coercion, or plain rape. They are rarer now than they have been.

But not entirely gone.

Teyla stares at the ceiling, beyond the shoulder of the man sweating, grunting, pushing into her. Unwelcome intrusion, unwelcome touch. She could kill him if she chose, but there is still Kate to consider.

Her companion is concerned when she returns to their cell, but Teyla feels distant, distrained and dispassionate. Her body hurts in places, raw from their efforts. The men were not entirely ungentle, just unfeeling. But she submits to Kate’s ministrations, overtired, her body overused.

In the middle of the night, she drifts out of sleep to find Kate has turned away and presses closer to the warm curves of the other woman.


End file.
